


Fairytale theater- Lucky and the magic lamp

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Series: Fairytale Theater [9]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Survivor Dogs
Genre: Djinni & Genies, Dogs, Fairy Tale Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: Can our canine main characters manage to not get into trouble with a magic lamps?
Series: Fairytale Theater [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593811
Kudos: 1





	Fairytale theater- Lucky and the magic lamp

Miranda groaned as she looked at the Aladdin reboot and a picture of a canine version of Wil Smith. "Now what should I do next? Ah, Aladdin sounds like a good fit. Once upon a time in the kingdom of Ruffstien, there was a dog called Lucky and his friend from Kanto also called Lucky. The duo often looked after each other and never really trusted anybody else apart from Lucky's half sister Bella. Eventually it got to the point where everybody else grew fed up of the pranks." Miranda the puffin drew a picture showing everybody else glaring at the dynamic duo. 

One day a strange dog showed up in the village along with the dreaded blades master Blade herself, he claimed to be Lucky's dad. Lucky, Bella and his landlord Old Hunter were suspicious, because none of them thought his dad looked like a Doberman Pinscher. "Why have you come after our mother passed away?" Lucky asked as the strange dog replied. "I should have been there for your mother. But I need your help, for there is a cave of wonders over the hills and mountains far to the right of the kingdom. A magic lamp lurks there and any wish could be granted." 

" Our heroes did not realise this, but the false father was actually an evil sorcerer in disguise. But for now, they did not know as Hunter bade them to watch out for strangers." The picture showed the archer arrow trying to be friendly and polite to his fellow travellers, although Arrow's patience drew thin as they reached the Cave of wonders. "Are you sure sending two people is wise? Do you mind if I come with them as back up Blade?" 

Blade snapped. "They are merely canaries for the lamp. Don't coddle them Arrow. We'll be rid of them soon enough." Terror then stated in his best fatherly voice. "Alright children, I'm going to open the cave with a magic ring. But remember, touch nothing but the lamp, because something terrible happens to those who don't." "We won't touch anything." The lucky twins agreed as they headed inside the cave, making sure not to touch anything else apart from their lamp. 

Blade and her other mercenaries had already left to go and seek out their fortune elsewhere in the kingdom . Upon realising this, arrow grumbled. "They left me behind again. Why don't they listen to my advice?" But Terror had left his ring behind in the cave without realising that Arrow had also seen it happen and later attempted to save the duo from the evil wizard, only to lose a finger as he fell inside and the cave door slammed shut! 

Lucky and his Happiny friend both winced in horror upon realising that they were trapped inside the Cave of Wonders, as the pink Lucky groaned. "Well now what do we do yelpy Lucky? We're trapped in the Cave of Wonders! All because we listened to that false father!?" Lucky the dog was about to whine ,but quickly held up the old ring Terror and Arrow had been arguing about as his eyes lit with realisation. "Well if this ring is magic, maybe we could use this." Arrow spoke up. "I nearly lost a hand, so it's worth a shot,"

Suddenly a puff of smoke occurred as the pink genie of the ring appeared. "Hi I'm Mew, the genie of the ring. I've not been granting wishes for a while now. Any wishes?" Lucky gasped as he nearly struggled to breathe. "I wish for all of us to get out of this cave!" 

"As old Hunter was about to send for a search party, a puff of smoke appeared and the two Lucky duo arrived. Hunter cried with joy as he saw them arrive." the scene changed back to Hunter's house 

Lucky the dog then rubbed the lamp as the oddly coloured genie of the lamp, who was bright purple and sighed. "Alright Genie. I wish to be a prince for my first wish!" The purple genie chuckled. "My name's Hoopa,but alright if you insist." Hoopa turned Lucky into a prince and Happiny Lucky into a chamberlain while creating a horse and carriage. As the vizier Twitchy was about to announce

Now while Blade herself did not care about the lamp, the even worse sorcerer Terror who had been counting on finding the lamp to rule the kingdom beat up the messenger in his castle as he thought up an evil plan to get revenge, especially since he was jealous of their gold. One day, he showed up in disguise as Chansey was washing the laundry and in a pedlar disguise. He then bought the lamp, or sstole it when the princess saw his face 

"So after everyone else found out that the evil Terror had stolen the lamp, along with our heroes being turned back into peasants, they wound up in the dog house. By that, I mean the prison." The scene changed to show an enraged Alpha, concerned Fiery and smug Whine outside the prison gate as Alpha yelled. "I should have you gone to the Earth for this. My second in command got kidnapped by that evil wizard and he stole all the gold and your palace!" Fiery than spoke up. "Your majesty, neither of these two were aware about Terror's plot when he first approached them. They tried to protect the lamp, but due to his cunning and magic, Terror stole it from them."

Alpha yelled at the duo, as Bruno the jailer let them out of the prison. "Alright then. If you two can't find the evil wizard and the lamp in one week without a royal guard escort, then you're dead! Don't darken the doors of the kingdom until you do bring the lamp back!" A couple of days later, our heroes walked across the thorny brackets and Arrow showed up. "I got kicked out of Blade's group. You two need help for finding Terror? His lair in the dark woods is full of pictures of himself and bones. 

"But this time, when out heroes returned, they did not need a magic lamp, for they had each other. Though at least the princess would be safe and rescued. So they all lived happily ever after in the end." Miranda rounded off as she finished the story of Aladdin for the script.


End file.
